


find out what we're made of

by theeleventhfangirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is the Softest Boyfriend, Angst, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, LET MY BABY BE HAPPY, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeleventhfangirl/pseuds/theeleventhfangirl
Summary: “Magnus, what’s wrong?”Magnus is shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of old sweatpants. His robe is discarded on the floor, which is already abnormal, considering how much he talks about it being “a major fashion statement, Alexander”. He didn’t hear Alec come in, nor did he turn around immediately at his words. When he does turn, it’s almost like he’s steeling himself.“Nothing’s wrong, Alexander. Just training is all.” His smile doesn’t reach his eyes, and he still has one arm leaning on the punching bag.





	find out what we're made of

**Author's Note:**

> nycc2017 is all my inspiration rn 
> 
> TREAT MY BABY WITH KINDNESS DAMMIT
> 
> title from "Count on Me" by Bruno Mars (tho it's a pree common phrase)

It’s almost 3am by the time Alec gets home.

He’s been trying to make it back earlier so that he and Magnus can have dinner and go to bed together, but today – yesterday – was hectic. Paperwork piled up, new recruits came in, and Alec was just non-stop all day. He knows Magnus was as well, meeting with clients and a warlock from Spain, which is probably why the other man didn’t make a huge fuss about it. He still felt bad, though, and was going to find a way to make it up to him. But he was home now, and was looking forward to sleep and cuddles.

He fully expected Magnus to be in bed already, but all the lights are still on. Noise floods through the loft, and it’s not music. It’s the sounds of fists hitting a punching bag, grunts of exertion, and Alec is confused. Getting out his frustrations at ungodly hours of the night is _his_ thing, not Magnus’. In fact, the only reason they _have_ a punching bag is because of him. It’s freaking him out a bit, actually.

He quickly gets rid of his gear, tucking his boots onto the shelf, slipping his bow into the little nook by the door, and tossing his keys into a dish on the desk. He rounds the corner to the training room Magnus had added a few weeks ago, and sees Magnus brutalizing the punching bag.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?”

Magnus is shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of old sweatpants. His robe is discarded on the floor, which is already abnormal, considering how much he talks about it being “a major fashion statement, Alexander”. He didn’t hear Alec come in, nor did he turn around immediately at his words. When he does turn, it’s almost like he’s steeling himself.

“Nothing’s wrong, Alexander. Just training is all.” His smile doesn’t reach his eyes, and he still has one arm leaning on the punching bag.

He makes no means of moving, so Alec does. He walks towards his boyfriend, ghosts his hand along his shoulder, his back, his waist. “Since when does the High Warlock of Brooklyn need training?”

And that – that’s what breaks Magnus. That’s what causes Magnus to burst into tears and bury his face in Alec’s neck, and Alec’s still not quite sure what’s going on but there’s one thing he’s sure of. Whatever it is, whatever has happened, Alec is going to be here, and Alec is going to hold Magnus through it.

**Author's Note:**

> he'd better GET HIS TITLE BACK WRITERS DO YOU HEAR ME
> 
> let me know if you got the Hamilton reference on [tumblr?](http://www.the-eleventhfangirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
